Love Lost Forever
by trekkie-gurl
Summary: Grissom has decided to ask someone out... an accident has happened to someone on the team... Sara's sick...GSR eventually... Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaims I do not own any part of CSI or its characters. I'm simply writing this story for my own pleasure.

Author's note: this will eventually become a GSR story.

It was a crazy night. Grissom has been working like crazy and at the same time he couldn't get his mind thinking about whether or not to ask her out. The two of them have known each other for a while by now. Grissom loves spending time with her talking about the forensic stuff that they do for their job.

Recently Grissom notice that they were getting closer than ever and he has decided to take that step and go out with her. Now the only problem is to find her…

**Grissom thinking... **Now how am I going to ask her out? I know that I like her now I have two problems how to say it and I need to find her to ask her about it. I love her very much no question about that I just need plan it out a bit. Oh my god there she is! Better talk to her before she goes off doing something else. So I guess here goes nothing…

"Hello Grissom! How are you doing?"

"Hi… umm I'm fine… actually I need to talk to you…"

"What's wrong?"

"Just need to get something out of my system"

"Like what?"

"Well, Ss… (Sigh) never mind"

"No, talk to me about what is wrong."

"Okay, I guess. In fact can I talk to about it later today?"

"Sure! Grissom, I don't mind. So when do you want to talk?"

"How about you come by my office when you're not busy? It's a crazy night tonight."

"Sure" she giggled

Then she went straight back to work, while Grissom went to his office to think.

**Grissom thinking... **crap, I didn't know what to say. Sigh. Hopefully I can't figure that out later today.

**

* * *

Later that night…**

Grissom was working on a case where a girl was murdered in a parking lot when a knock interrupted him. He looked up and saw that it was her. He quickly allowed her to come into his office.

"Hey"

"Hey Grissom, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"I'm just trying to think about something on the case I'm working on that's all. It's okay. Why don't you come in and take a seat so we can talk?"

"Sure" she smiled at him sweetly

Then she walked close to his desk and took a seat right in front of him.

"So… Grissom, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that we known each other for a while now."

"Yes, seems like we known each other like for an eternity."

"Uh huh" said Grissom.

"Yes"

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you today about one thing and that thing is about us."

"Okay" she said in a quiet tone.

"We have known each other for a while now and we get along so well together during this time. I really feel that I have developed this strong feeling about you. Will you go out with me?"

She was shocked. She has never thought that Grissom was going to ask her out.

"Oh my god Grissom, I don't know what to say."

"Yes or no? I really want to know you better in a romantic way. So please say yes."

"Of course I'm going to say yes."

"Okay... so after work we out go for something to eat we'll go from there I guess."

"I guess so, Grissom. Now let's get back to work."

"Okay, you're right " said Grissom as they both left his office.

Grissom was happy that for once he had followed his feelings towards a girl he likes and now they are going out. Thinking so much about what had just happened he didn't notice where he was walking and he literally bumped into Sara so hard that she fell on the ground.

"Oh my god Sara, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am but what is your hurry?"

"I was just heading to an autopsy."

"right… you seem like you have other things in mind."

"well, sort of. I'd just Sophia out and she said yes."

Sara was shocked.

"You what? And she said what? Err… umm… congratulation I guess." She said trying to hold back that tears in her eyes.

"Thanks!" said Grissom happily

"I better let you go or else you will miss that autopsy."

"Oh yes. I guess I'll talk you later then."

"Yes, bye Grissom."

And Grissom went off.

Sara stood there shocked thinking.

**Sara thinking...**Did I just hear Grissom said that Sophia and him are going out now? It's over… I'll never get through to Grissom, the love of my life…

At that moment Sara went to the lounge to cool down from the shock. It was then she realized that she had lost Grissom to Sophia, the life that she had wanted all this time was just a fantasy that will never happen…

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

please tell me what u think about this chapter...

this is my first time writing a fanfic. )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews and here is the second chapter…

Apologies to all that it took that long to update, school has been crazy these days

**

* * *

**

**That same day after the shift was over.**

Warrick, Nick, Catherine, Greg, and Sara are all in the locker room changing and getting ready to get off from their shift.

"Oh my god that was one long shift," complained Warrick.

"Hell ya, Warrick, I got to agree with you. It was one long, busy night," said Nick.

"I'm exhausted! I'm going to go home and get a lot of sleep," laughed Greg.

"Okay you boys better quit complaining or else Grissom will hear and give you boys more work to do," blurted out Catherine.

"Aww… Cath, a little bit of complaining does no harm. We're all just tired from being overworked that's all," replied Greg.

"Yes, I understand and I'm tired too but you guys are aware of this when you took the job," said Catherine.

"Okay, we'll stop complaining. Hey what do you guys think about getting some breakfast together?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" screamed Greg.

"Count me in as well," said Nick.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll go ask Grissom if he wants to join us as well," answered Catherine.

Then silent filled the locker room…

"Umm… Sara, can you say something? You're awfully quiet today. Can you answer us whether you want to join us or not? Hello? Sara?" questioned Warrick.

"Oh… um… sorry, I've been thinking a lot today that's all" answered Sara.

"Thinking about what?" asked Catherine.

"Oh nothing really…" said Sara.

"Alright, then are you coming with us for breakfast or not?" asked Greg.

"Oh yeah Cath, you, better ask Grissom to come quickly," said Nick.

"Sure, I'll come but I doubt Grissom will be coming with us," answered Sara.

"Why?" said Catherine in a curious tone.

"Because he has a date with Sophia," said Sara.

"Grissom and Sophia are going out? Whoa man that's big news!" laughed Warrick.

"Uh huh" answered Sara.

At that moment Sara felt reality really hit her about the fact Grissom and Sophia are dating now. She realized that it was only her who thought that there was something special going on between Grissom and her. Suddenly the thought of Grissom and Sophia going out made her feel sick and her face really pale.

"Sar, you don't look too great. Are you okay?" said Nick in a worried tone.

"Yep, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired. I'll get some sleep after I get some breakfast with you guys," replied Sara

"Are you sure? You're looking really pale right now," enquired Catherine.

"Yes, now let's not waste anymore time and go for some breakfast," said Sara as she begin walking out of the locker room feeling a bit disoriented.

After the conversation they had in the locker room, Nick, Catherine, Greg, Nick and Sara all got up and walked out of the locker room to get some breakfast. They all agreed on going to the diner to grab something to eat. So all of them jumped into their own car and started driving to the diner.

Sara, who felt disoriented before wasn't feeling any better in the car. She felt really dizzy and a pain in her stomach. It was weird she felt fine all day until Grissom told her that Sophia and him are dating now. As Sara was driving to the diner, she started thinking a lot…

**Sara thinking… **(Sigh) Hopefully going out with my friends will get my mind off thinking about Grissom. Life sucks. I thought we had something special going on between us. Why did he choose to be with Sophia over being with me? Is it because I'm not good enough compared to Sophia? Oh my god I think I'm thinking too much about Grissom it's making me feel sick… Why do I feel this pain in my stomach? Can't concentrate on driving… OH CRAP!

The next thing Sara knew was that she got into a car accident. For some reason she lost concentration on driving and drove her car off the road and into a ditch. Catherine, who was driving right behind Sara, was shocked that Sara drove off the road. Catherine quickly got out of her car and when to check on Sara.

"Oh my god Sara, are you okay? Answer me please…" said Catherine, who was worried.

"Catherine? Huh? What happened?" asked Sara.

"You drove off the road on our way to the diner," answered Catherine.

Afterwards Nick, Greg, and Warrick came running to see how Sara was doing.

"Catherine is there anything we can do?" asked Nick.

"I have already called 911. Why don't you guys go call Brass and Grissom that Sara is in a car accident?" said Catherine as she try to make Sara comfortable until the ambulance came to get her.

So Nick went to his car to grab his cell phone to call Grissom and Brass to tell them what happened, Warrick stayed with Catherine to comfort Sara and Greg went to wait for the ambulance to come.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I sort of gave up on this story but since it's my first fanfic I thought I should give it a second chance…**

* * *

Grissom was still at the lab when suddenly his cell phone rang… 

"Grissom"

"Hey Grissom, it's Nick something horrible just happened!"

"What happened?" said Grissom in a worried tone.

"IT'S SARA… SHE'S… SHE'S…"

"HOW IS SHE NICK? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" said Grissom, who was really worried by now.

"SHE'S IN AN ACCIDENT! SHE GOT HURT… WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE DESERT PALM HOSPITAL. MEET US THERE."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Then they hung up and Grissom ran out of his office.

"Whoa, Gil Grissom, why are you in a hurry?" said Sophia

"Umm… I got to the hospital." Grissom responded.

"I thought we had a date."

"Err… I think I have to cancel… sorry."

"What? Huh? Why?"

"Well, it's Sara, she's in an accident and I have to go see her." said Grissom in a really worried tone.

"What about our date--"

Before Sophia could finish Grissom left the lab and was in his car rushing to the hospital to see Sara.

On his way to the hospital, all he could think about was how Sara was, why she got into a car accident…

**At the hospital**

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Brass were already at the hospital's waiting room. They were all waiting to be approached by a doctor or nurse to hear how Sara was doing. Then Grissom barged into the waiting room and saw that everyone else was sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey guys, how's Sara doing? Where is she right now?"

"Grissom, why don't you take a seat? The doctor hasn't given us any news about Sara yet."

Grissom, who was really worried took a seat with the others and waited.

* * *

In another room, Sara was resting while waiting for some test results. All she suffered from the car accident were some scratches but her car was badly damage. 

While thinking about what happened, her doctor came in with some test results.

"Miss Sidle?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Dr. Matthew Hughes. I have some good news and some bad news for you."

"Okay…" said Sara in a puzzled tone.

"Well, the good news is that you didn't suffer any serious injuries from the accident but we did manage to find out that you might have the possibility of have small intestine cancer."

"What…?"

"We're not 100 percent sure that you do have cancer yet. We need to run a couple more test to make sure."

"Alright, how long is it going to take then?"

"We'll know in an hour."

"Okay, can you let my friends know that I'll be fine? I don't want anyone know that I might have cancer."

"Yup, that can be done. Do you want them to come in and stay with you for a bit while you wait for the results?"

"Umm I guess so. Actually that would be great; I would like to have some company." Sara said with a glowing smile that no one could ever forget.

"Alright let me go get them then."

"Thank you"

Then Dr. Hughes went to the waiting to find Sara's friends.

"Is there anyone here for Miss Sara Sidle?"

The whole gang quickly stood up and approached the doctor to get the news about how Sara was doing.

"Yes, we're her friends. How is she right now?" said Grissom, who was very, very worried.

"Oh she's fine right now. We just have to run a couple more tests then she can go out. She only got some scratches from the accident."

"Thank God" answered Catherine.

"Can we go see her?" asked Nick.

"Yes, come with me" replied Dr. Hughes.

Dr. Hughes led Sara's group of friends to her room and left them for her test results.

**An hour later…**

Dr. Hughes got the results of Sara's test and when to find Sara in her room. When Dr. Hughes got there, he saw that almost everyone has left except for one elderly looking man with beard, who was fast asleep in a chair and Sara was so tired that she was also sleeping too.

"Umm… Miss Sidle?" said Dr. Hughes trying to wake her up.

"Huh? Oh Dr. Hughes, it's you"

"Yes, I can see that your friends all left."

"Yup, we work the graveyard shift so they went home to get some sleep."

"Well, I have your test results. Do you want me to wake your friend so we can have some privacy?"

"Oh I didn't realize that he was still here. Is there somewhere else we can talk? I really don't want to wake him up."

"Sure, let's go to my office."

Dr. Hughes led the way to his office. Both Sara and he took a seat and he handed her a close envelope.

"So is this the results of the test?"

"Yes, Miss Sidle I'm sorry to inform you that you do have cancer."

"What!" said Sara who was really shocked by the news.

"But the good news is that it is still in its early stages and you still have time to treat it."

Sara didn't reply. All she could think about is the things she had only experience in life. She had done none of the things that she really wanted to do like travel, to find someone she loves, get marry, have children. It all feels like a nightmare.

"Miss Sidle?" said Dr. Hughes who was waiting for some kind of reply.

"Well, I have to think about it right now. I'll call you back whether or not if I want to go through with the treatment. I want to really know how much my life means to me."

"Alright then but the sooner you let me know the better. These things cannot wait."

Just like that Sara walked out the doctor's office. She saw that Grissom was already up and walking around looking for her.

"Hey Sara, where were you?"

"I was in the doctor's office. I didn't want to wake you so umm yeah."

"Okay, so are you ready to go now?"

"Oh yes."

"Alright let's go then, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you Grissom"

Sara thought that it was really sweet of Grissom to give her a ride home but she knows that deep in her heart that Grissom will never realize that Sara will never ever love another man like that way she loves Grissom.

* * *

The ride to Sara's apartment was really quiet. Grissom and Sara could think to themselves all the way. They didn't speak a word to each other after they left the hospital. 

**Grissom thinking… **hmm… I wonder what Sara and the doctor said in his office. She looks so down and sad. I guess it's a good thing that her accident wasn't something serious. Oh my god, now I have to explain to Sophia about what happened. (Sigh) Only if I can face the truth that I truly love Sara and not Sophia. Gil Grissom, you're absolutely a stupid dumb ass for asking a girl that you don't like at all on a date. I know one day I will be able to ask Sara out. One day I will let her know that the one I truly love is her.

**Sara thinking… **losing Grissom, getting into a car accident, and having cancer all in one day isn't really what I want. Should I let him know that I do have cancer? No, I shouldn't. He'll only give up Sophia to be with because I'm sick and I don't want that. I don't want anyone to pity me because I'm sick. I'm going to go through this. Is this really what I want? Do I really want to live? This is a life and death question. What I really need is some rest and thinks this over some more.

So will Grissom and the gang ever learn that Sara has cancer? Will Grissom ever reveal to Sara that he truly loves her and not Sophia?

**TBC…**

* * *

Please review and give some feedback… I'll try to update as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I notice that I'm not getting a lot of reviews on this story… I would really appreciate that I get more reviews on this story because it's still my first fanfic and I really want feedback on it. I want to make it a better story that it is. Thanks for everyone who is reading this.**

* * *

After learning that she has cancer, Sara decided that she will not go through with the treatment. She had given it a lot of thought but what is the point? It's not like it would make a difference in her life. Grissom and her will never be together and also why fight against nature? If she was suppose to die then might as well face it. The tragedies she had been through in this lifetime have already been more than anyone else. All she hopes is that when she dies her friends would understand her decision for choosing this path. 

Following her decision she called Dr. Hughes about it the next day.

_Phone rang…_

"Dr. Hughes"

"Hi, Dr. Hughes it's Sara Sidle"

"Oh hi Miss Sidle, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine"

"So have you made your decision yet?"

"Yes, that's why I called"

"Alright"

"Well, I have decided not to go with the treatment."

"Why? It's still early to treat it you know?"

"Yes, I do know that but it's something personal and I hope you understand that"

"Umm, okay well do you want to talk to someone about it?"

"Sure, I guess if you're free"

"Alright, when do want to meet?"

"I work the graveyard shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab"

"That's great then I work the graveyard shift as well. What do you say we meet after our next shift and I'll buy you some breakfast?"

"Sure" giggled Sara.

* * *

So later that day, Sara and Dr. Hughes met at the diner for breakfast. But Sara got off her shift late that day. 

"Miss Sidle, over here"

"Dr. Hughes, I'm so sorry that I'm late there was a case I was working on in the lab and I just too carried away that I totally lost track of time"

"It's okay and you can call me Matt"

"Alright Matt, you call me Sara" she said with a beautiful smile

"Okay, fair enough. Oh yea, I didn't order anything to eat yet, I just order some coffee for the both of us to drink"

"Oh my, thank you I need a cup right now" she laughed.

"So why don't we talk about your decision?" said Matt, changing the topic

"Umm what is there to talk about?"

"Why aren't you going with the treatment?"

"Well, I see no point in going through it."

"You're not really answering my question, you know?"

"Fine, I'm a workaholic. I work all the time, I hardly go home and I have no social life. The man I love is going out with another girl and I just want to go with Mother Nature. If I'm suppose to die then might as well face it. Why change faith?"

"Well, there are lots of other things to live for. Even though you lost the guy you love doesn't mean there aren't anymore guys in the world."

"I know what you mean but I can always change my mine later. I can really take the time to learn whether or not my life is important to me."

"Alright, I guess you still have time for that."

"So talking about time, how much do I actually have if I don't through the treatment after all?"

"Well, you're still in the early stage for now. So you have approximately 2 years."

"2 years?" said Sara, thinking about the things she can do during this time.

"Yup"

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Sara.

"Sure" answered Matt

"I really don't want anyone to know about this. So I need you to keep this a secret no matter what."

"I'm your doctor. It's my job not to tell anyone."

"Oh right"

"Yes, you silly"

"I guess it slipped my mind" giggled Sara.

"Yea right"

"Anyway, I need to plan about what to know in the next 2 years. There are just certain things I really want to do before I die"

"Are you sure you won't consider about the treatment at all?"

"For now, I'm not changing my mind. I want to live life to the fullest right now"

So just like that Dr. Hughes and Sara got closer and closer as time went by. They met once a week at the diner's just talking and having a good time.

Grissom on the other hand started going out with Sophia. Their relationships is having a good start but deep in Grissom's heart he was always thinking about Sara, how is she taking this? Hopefully she can let him go. He also spies on Sara on how she is doing and accepts the reality that he is dating someone else now. But occasionally he notice that Sara is in fact doing fine and getting together really close with a doctor from Desert Palm hospital, Dr. Hughes.

On a nice afternoon before the shift started Grissom saw Sara and Matt meeting in the diner. They were talking and laughing and it really made Grissom jealous and reflects on his decision to go out with Sophia instead of Sara, the love of his life.

**Grissom thinking…** Oh my, it that Sara with her doctor together at the diner? What in the world? Why are they together? She seems so happy with him, have I actually lost her now?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry that it took me a really, really long time to update but I have been really busy with school… so enjoy this chapter! Also thanks to sidlegal for beta-ing this.**

**disclaim: I don't any part of CSI or it's characters in this story except for Matt. ) **

**

* * *

Three months later**

Sara had decided to take some time off work and travel a bit.

"Hey Grissom"

"Oh. Hi Sara"

"Is… this a bad time?"

"Nope, come in. How may I help you?"

"Well, it's nothing much. I just want some time off work."

"What did you just say?"

"I want to take some time off work…" She asked.

"Why? What for? Where? How long are you going?"

"Whoa," She exasperated. Sara had a look on her face that she was hiding something and Grissom was suspecting something but he doesn't know what. "Slow down with the questions. I just want to some time off that's it."

"I'm planning to go to Hawaii for a month… somewhere… relaxing. I haven't taken a vacation for so long" she answered with a timid smile.

"Okay, you aren't going with anyone are you?"

"Oh… I-I haven't asked anyone to come with me yet. So I'm not sure..." She trailed off. Sara was trying to avoid eye contact with Grissom, to prevent him from reading her facial expression. She really wants to just tell him that she's going to die and have him spend time with her before she dies. Trying to keep her mind clear, she held back and forced a smile on her face.

"But we're really short on people these days."

"Please… Grissom I really need this time off or else I'll never get the chance to get some time off ever!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I'm really stressed out." She breathed.

Grissom sighed. There was a bit of silence. He thought about it. Grissom didn't want Sara to leave the lab for a vacation, being able to see her everyday at work was something special to him but he has no control over her life. _Damn it, Gilbert Grissom why didn't you ask her out and tell her that you love her? _

"Alright Sara, but I can only approve two weeks for now. When it's not that busy anymore I'll approve the other two weeks. Is that alright with you?"

"Oh yes, that's alright I just need some time off at least."

"Okay, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Sara looked at Grissom; she wanted to have someone join her during this vacation. She wanted to ask him…

"Sara?"

"Oh I'm sorry… Actually that's all I have to talk about. I should get back to some work now. I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright"

Then Sara left his office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sara was really happy that Grissom allowed her to take some time off but what she needed to do now was plan out what to do during her vacation time. She certainly didn't want to go alone she wanted to spend some quality time with someone, share laughs and have fun with another human being for once. 

Then her cell phone rang.

"Sidle"

"Hey Sara, it's Matt."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I called to ask you about whether or not we are going to meet today after our shift."

"Sure, why not? I got some things to talk to you about."

"Alright then I'll meet you at the diner after the shift?"

"Well, I'm sort of in a happy mood. Why don't you come over to my place I'll fix us up some breakfast?"

"Okay, sounds great."

"Alright, meet me outside the lab right after work then"

"Gotcha."

"I'll see you later then Matt"

"Okay bye" And with that they hung up.

Sara was glad to have a friend like Matt to share her secret with and not be bothered that he will let anyone close to her know that she is really ill. After that she quickly got back to work so she would be on time to meet Matt after her shift.

* * *

Right after the shift Matt waited for Sara outside the lab and went to Sara's apartment for some breakfast. Matt felt guilty that Sara was doing all the work and he was just sitting on the couch. 

Things got a little carried away when Sara thought it would be funny to put some pancake mix on his nose.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

Sara laughed "I don't know, I felt like it"

"Oh yeah!" Then Matt got some mix and put it on Sara's cheeks. "Look who's laughing now?"

Sara gave Matt an evil look and then grabbed some mix and slapped some of it on Matt's face.

"I am!" she laughed.

"Alright time for some flour and pancake mix fight!"

"You're on!"

After throwing pancake mix and flour all over the kitchen, they finally settle down and finish making the pancakes. By the time they finished, Sara and Matt were both covered with flour and the kitchen was a mess.

"Oh my god, Matt that was fun"

"Yes, I have to agree that was fun but look at your kitchen,"

"Oh it's okay. I just have to punish. And by that you have to tidy up the kitchen with me after breakfast," She giggled.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Oh yeah by the way I thought I should let you know that I have decided to take some time off from work to relax,"

"Sounds cool, where are you going?"

"I haven't really decided yet, Hawaii maybe…. I just feel kind of stupid to go on a vacation by myself. It would be nice to have someone to share with." She sighed.

"Well, I have some vacation time saved up maybe I can keep you company." He suggested.

"But you're a doctor and it's always busy at the hospital."

"I maybe a doctor but I am still a human being, making me no different from everyone else and I think I really need some time off anyway." He offered.

"As long as it doesn't affect your work at the hospital then it's fine."

"Sure, no problem, so when are you planning to go?"

"Hopefully soon" Sara answered with a smile.

"You know you are extremely beautiful when you smile" said Matt.

"Oh really?" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yup"

After breakfast, Matt and Sara talked some more about the places they can go for their vacation coming up. Sara was excited about this trip; it has been a long time since she has really relaxed and got her mind off a lot of things like dying and her feelings for Grissom.

* * *

A week later, Sara got her time off and both Matt and Sara went to Hawaii. Grissom on the other hand, found it really weird that Sara would suddenly some time off to travel. It's not like Sara to take some time off work since she's such a workaholic. While working in his office, Grissom was thinking about how Sara would walk back and forth around the lab getting work done and never stopping to take a break. Not being able to see Sara at work was kind of awkward for him; in a way it made him miss her. Then a knock came on his office door, he looked up and saw it was Sophia. Shaking himself from his illusions of Sara, he gestured Sophia to come in. 

"Hey Gil"

"Hello Sophia, umm how may I help you?"

"Oh nothing, I thought I just come and talk to you about having dinner some time."

"Umm… I don't know I'm really busy these days."

"I know you're busy but it has been a long time since we spent some time together…."

"Okay, you know you're right, sweet heart." Grissom said as he was closing a folder. "So what do you want to do?"

"Err… maybe eat, watch a movie?"

"Are you busy after this shift then?"

"No, I'm not, why?"

"Well, I was thinking that you're right and maybe it would better that we spend time together after this shift versus planning for another time."

Sophia smiled "Alright sounds good, so what do you want to do then?"

"What about we go to my place and I'll fit some food to eat and maybe rent a movie to watch. What do you think?" Grissom asked waiting for Sophia's reaction.

"Well, it sounds romantic to me."

"So it's a date then?"

Sophia smiled. "It's a date."

"Alright, then I'll wait for you in the parking after this shift."

Sophia nodded with a smile and stood up. "Well, I guess I should get back to work then."

"Okay, I'll see you later," answered Grissom, as Sophia left his office.

To be continued...


End file.
